The present invention relates to a system having a man-machine interface suitable for testing communication lines or for accepting complaints.
As a unit which is connected with a switch module of an exchange for accepting complaints from subscribers and for implementing tests, CATS (Complaint And Transfer Service unit) or MTS (Multi-Telephone Set: name of a set in which telephone, telephone change-over switch and incoming call bell, etc. are connected) is known. These units have a speech function and allow to talk directly with a subscriber or to confirm speech sound during a line test.
However, because the CATS is provided on the assumption that it is connected with the exchange called MS or TS, it cannot be connected directly with a subscriber line circuit SLC.
Further, because the MTS is provided on the assumption that it is used in the exchange connected with terminals of subscribers for testing lines, it cannot be connected directly with a circuit for communicating between offices called an inward trunk circuit IWT or outward trunk circuit OWT.
By the way, workstations WS have come to be used as a method for controlling exchanges lately.
In the maintenance and management of the exchange carried out using such workstation, however, communication with a call processor CPR for controlling a digital switch module DSM is mainly made and the workstation WS itself has no speech function, so that it cannot but rely on the CATS or MTS as before in accepting complaint calls or monitoring line tests.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to solve the aforementioned problem by providing a system having a man-machine interface suitable for testing communication lines or for accepting complaints which realizes a speech function which has been realized in each individual unit such as the CATS or MTS in the past, i.e., the functions for accepting complaints and monitoring line tests, integrally on the workstation and allows to make a quick recovery as a fault occurs.